


Un motivo per vivere

by perseoeandromeda



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseoeandromeda/pseuds/perseoeandromeda
Summary: Era una lacrima quella che usciva dai suoi occhi?Di colpo non gli importava più di nulla, se non di quel tocco, di quella mano, di quegli occhi puri fissi nei suoi, privi di paura come di difese.[Partecipante al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge indetto sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart]





	Un motivo per vivere

**Author's Note:**

> #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task1  
> "Oh, Dio... Ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?"  
> Fandom. Saint Seiya  
> Personaggi: Ikki e Shun  
> Rating: tra il verde e il giallo, sono sempre negata a capirlo -_-  
> Avvertenze: un po’ di PTSD direi

**UN MOTIVO PER VIVERE**

 

 

«Oh, Dio... ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?».

La cicatrice sembrava pulsare davanti agli occhi di Shun, che allungava verso il fratello la propria mano, in un gesto che era supplica, ma anche desiderio di proteggere.

«Non me lo hai mai permesso, sei sempre stato tu a tenermi fuori dai pericoli».

La mano di Ikki salì alla fronte, toccò quel segno che da tempo non faceva così male.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che Shun lo vedesse così, in uno di quei momenti in cui i ricordi tornavano, troppo dolorosi e soffocanti, impossibili da arginare.

«Cosa ti hanno fatto su quell’isola, Niisan?».

Ormai era a un passo da lui, avrebbe voluto respingerlo, perché non accettava, non poteva ammettere che Shun si preoccupasse per lui, non poteva permettere che le sue mani si allungassero, che arrivassero a prendere la sua per abbassarla dalla fronte e si sostituissero ad essa, dita piccole e sottili sulla sua cicatrice, un leggero sfiorare, una carezza.

Era una lacrima quella che usciva dai suoi occhi?

Di colpo non gli importava più di nulla, se non di quel tocco, di quella mano, di quegli occhi puri fissi nei suoi, privi di paura come di difese.

Gli importava solo dell’abbraccio con il quale avvolse suo fratello e di quella voce che gli parlava al cuore: _ho ancora un motivo per vivere._

 


End file.
